


[podfic] Stop the Presses

by cofax, reena_jenkins



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Documentary, Gen, Podfic, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kavanagh gets his revenge. Written for the Documentary Challenge in SGA Flashfic. Posted January 2006.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Stop the Presses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stop the Presses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69824) by [cofax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:** 00:06:55  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28SGA%29%20_Stop%20The%20Presses_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
